sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
HIStory (Michael Jackson song)
| recorded = 1994 | studio = | venue = | genre = | length = 4:01 ("HIStory" radio edit) 6:37 ("HIStory" original album version) 8:00 ("HIStory" remix album version) 3:50 ("Ghosts" radio edit) 5:13 ("Ghosts" album version) | label = Epic | writer = Michael Jackson, James Harris III, Terry Lewis | producer = Michael Jackson, James Harris III, Terry Lewis | prev_title = Blood on the Dance Floor | prev_year = 1997 | next_title = Stranger in Moscow | next_year = 1997 }} "HIStory" is a 1995 song by Michael Jackson. The original version of "HIStory" was released as a track on Jackson's 1995 studio album HIStory, but was never released as a single. "HIStory" was composed by Michael Jackson, James Harris III and Terry Lewis before it was remixed by Tony Moran in 1997. The original version contained many historic audio clips and samples. The remix does not have the audio clips and samples. The remix was released as part of the single release "HIStory"/"Ghosts", a double A-side single from Michael Jackson's 1997 remix album Blood on the Dance Floor: HIStory in the Mix, with "Ghosts" as a brand new recording. Production "HIStory" was originally written and composed by Michael Jackson, James Harris III and Terry Lewis in 1995.Jackson, Michael. HIStory booklet. Sony BMG. p 39 It was the thirteenth track on the studio album HIStory, but was not released as a single. The song sampled multiple musical compositions and historical audio quotes, all of which were dispersed throughout the track. Early in the track, one even included quotes from an interview with a young Michael Jackson from 1970. Musical compositions sampled include "Beethoven Lives Upstairs" and "The Great Gate of Kiev" from Pictures at an Exhibition. In reissues of the album, the Pictures at an Exhibition piece was replaced by a similar improvised orchestra piece, but the original sample was used in Jackson's live performances in the HIStory Tour. Audio quotes sampled were the "Charles Lindbergh Report" by Lowell Thomas, a report on Hank Aaron, "Robert Kennedy Eulogy" by Ted Kennedy, "Farewell to Baseball" by Lou Gehrig, "Greetings to the Children of England" by Princess Elizabeth and Princess Margaret, quotes from Muhammad Ali, Thomas Edison, and Dr. Martin Luther King Jr.'s "I Have a Dream".Jackson, Michael. HIStory booklet. Sony BMG. p 50 In 1997, Jackson issued the remix album Blood on the Dance Floor: HIStory in the Mix; the second single from the album would be the double A-side "HIStory"/"Ghosts". The "HIStory" portion was a Tony Moran remix of the original 1995 composition. The remix was entitled "Tony Moran's HIStory Lesson" in the album booklet.Jackson, Michael. Blood on the Dance Floor: HIStory in the Mix booklet. Sony BMG. p 12 Music video The music video that accompanied the remix opens with the scene of a woman, relaxing on a futuristic sofa, watching the music video through metallic virtual reality goggles. The video is set in a nightclub. Inside the club, televisions, monitors and walls display the history of Jackson's filmography such as "Don't Stop 'Til You Get Enough", "Rock with You", "Beat It", "The Way You Make Me Feel", "Man in the Mirror", "Dirty Diana", "Smooth Criminal", "Black or White", "Remember the Time", "In the Closet", "Jam", "Will You Be There", "Scream", "Earth Song", "They Don't Care About Us", "Stranger in Moscow", "Blood on the Dance Floor", scenes from his short film Ghosts, and live performances from the Bad and Dangerous tours. Wearing the goggles, the woman is led to believe she is in the nightclub too. The video ends with the woman removing the goggles. Chart performance of HIStory/Ghosts "HIStory/Ghosts" did generally well of music charts worldwide, having charted within the top-ten and top-twenty in multiple countries. In the Netherlands, Belgium and Sweden "HIStory/Ghosts" spent seventeen to eighteen weeks on the charts. In Australia "HIStory/Ghosts" peaked at forty-three before falling off the chart.George, p. 48–50 The single did not appear on any United States Billboard charts. |title=Artist Chart History - Michael Jackson |magazine=Billboard |accessdate=February 27, 2009 |archiveurl = https://web.archive.org/web/20080506130502/ |archivedate = May 6, 2008|deadurl=yes}} Track listing UK limited edition CD maxi single # "HIStory" (7" HIStory Lesson Edit) – 4:08 # "Ghosts" (Mousse T's Radio Rock) – 4:25 # "Ghosts" (Mousse T's Club Mix) – 6:03 # "Ghosts" (radio edit) – 3:50 # "HIStory" (Tony Moran's HIStory Dub) – 7:56 12" vinyl maxi # "HIStory" (MARK!'s Vocal Club Mix) – 9:14 # "HIStory" (MARK!'s Keep Movin' Dub) – 9:23 # "HIStory" (The Ummah DJ Mix) – 3:04 # "HIStory" (The Ummah Main a Cappella) – 4:04 # "Ghosts" (radio edit) – 3:50 Cassette single # "HIStory" (7" HIStory Lesson Edit) – 4:08 # "HIStory" (radio edit) – 4:04 # "Ghosts" (radio edit) – 3:50 European CD promo # "HIStory" (7" HIStory Lesson Edit) – 4:08 # "Ghosts" (radio edit) – 3:50 HIStory (Mark Picchiotti Remixes) 12" promo # "HIStory" (MARK!'s Phly Vocal) (Correct name: MARK!'s Vocal Club Mix) – 9:10 # "HIStory" (MARK!'s Future Dub) (Correct name: MARK!'s Keep Movin' Dub) – 9:16 Ghosts (Mousse T Mixes) 12" promo # "Ghosts" (Mousse T's Club Mix) – 6:03 # "Ghosts" (Mousse T's Club Mix TV) – 6:03 Charts All entries charts as "HIStory" / "Ghosts" except where noted. Weekly charts Year-end charts Personnel Tony Moran's HIStory Lesson remix * Written and composed Michael Jackson, James Harris III and Terry Lewis * Produced by Michael Jackson, Jimmy Jam & Terry Lewis * Remix by Tony Moran * Additional production by Tony Moran and Bob Rosa * Mixed by Bob Rosa * Engineered and programming by Tony Coluccio * Additional programming by Giuseppe D. * Vocals by Michael Jackson and Boyz II Men * Ending solo vocal by Leah Frazier See also * List of anti-war songs Notes References * George, Nelson (2004). Michael Jackson: The Ultimate Collection booklet. Sony BMG. * * Category:1997 singles Category:Anti-war songs Category:Michael Jackson songs Category:Protest songs Category:Songs written by Jimmy Jam and Terry Lewis Category:Songs written by Michael Jackson Category:Song recordings produced by Michael Jackson Category:Song recordings produced by Jimmy Jam and Terry Lewis